


Ignorance Is Bliss

by A_M_Kelley



Series: A Quick One [32]
Category: Bandom, Megadeth
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Making Love, One Shot, Plot! Plot! What is Plot?!, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: Dave can't bring himself to look Marty in the eye whenever they have sex.





	Ignorance Is Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one for another underrated pairing, though this one's kinda sad, not gonna lie.

Dave doesn't like looking Marty in the face when he fucks him. 

Not because he thinks the man is ugly, he's quite handsome actually, though Dave would never admit it out loud. His reasoning is a bit more _complicated_ than that. Well, not complicated per se, but rather embarrassing. It wasn't because Dave was insecure or anything either. That would be too easy. Dave wished that were the case, but as it stands it's much more humiliating than that.

Currently, Marty is naked and laying against the bed with his hair fanned out across the pillows. He has his hands fisted in Dave's strawberry locks, dragging him down so he can kiss and bite at the ginger's lips. Dave is growling into he contact and pushing his equally bare body into Marty's to get that sweet sensation of friction. The kiss is only broken whenever Marty lets out a deep groan. About the third time around, and after they've both thoroughly worked themselves up, Dave takes it as an opportunity to take it further.

He grabs Marty and flips him onto his stomach so fast that the brunette could hardly comprehend it happening. Marty scrambles to get up on his hands and knees and arches his ass out towards Dave. He tries to look over his shoulder but the view is obscured by wild curls that drape about him like branches on a willow. Marty bites his lip and sways his hips side to side as if to entice Dave, but really he's just impatient. He's been needing Dave so badly lately and, by the looks of it, Dave craves his body just as much.

In one fell swoop Dave gives them both what they need and thrusts shallowly into Marty's compact body. Marty's physique is what attracted Dave to him in the first place as well as the way he looked from behind. His resemblance towards someone from Dave's past was uncanny and was the sole reason why he insisted on fucking Marty from behind. Marty didn't know this and Dave planned on keeping it to himself until the day he died. That's just the kind of person he is.

But even as these thoughts come and go, Dave's body is on autopilot and knows what to do even when he isn't a hundred percent in the moment. Marty is stabilizing himself by his hands and knees as well as pushing himself back onto Dave's cock to meet the singer half way. Marty doesn't get really vocal during sex, not one for dirty talk, but he does let out a genuine moan or two when Dave does something decidedly _pleasing_.

It can be anything from hair pulling to spanking or just Dave managing to thrust against his prostate at the right angle. Marty isn't one for embellishment, always keeping it real, and Dave respects that. Dave wasn't the kind of guy that wanted an ego boost. He prefers knowing what his partner likes and figuring out what works and what doesn't. He's fucked Marty plenty of times by now to know all the right buttons to press.

Dave casts all thoughts aside and focuses on the _now_. He's been holding Marty by the hips this whole time as he drives his cock repeatedly into the smaller man _just right_ , but soon switches his grip. Dave reaches around to the front of Marty and wraps his hand around the man's throat. He squeezes it, but it isn't enough to cut off actual air flow. Dave can feel Marty's adam's apple bob as he swallows and moans in approval. Meanwhile, his other hand dips down and snakes its way around Marty's pulsing cock.

Marty's legs spread farther apart, causing his hips to drop down just a fraction, but making Dave sink further into his body. Marty begins to hump into Dave fist, fucking the tight grip whilst also impaling himself repeatedly on Dave. At this point, Dave barely has to do any of the work and lets Marty run the show for the most part. Once the impending wave of ecstasy starts to build up within Dave, however, the taller man takes matters back into his hands and controls the pace.

Dave falls forward and drapes his body along the length of Marty's back, hair cascading all over the guitarist, as he buries his face into the tight bunches of dark curls. Marty has his head arched back, tempting Dave to inhale the smaller man's scent. Dave twists his hand along Marty's cock all while he ruts like animal against the curve of his ass, grunting as he gets that much closer to satisfaction. The pinnacle of release is usually short lived, but Dave makes the most of it regardless.

Marty lets out a moan that gets caught somewhere in his throat and makes it sound all choked up as he comes, leaving streaks on the mattress below. The impact of his orgasm causes him to lunge back, driving his ass roughly into Dave's groin. The muscles inside Marty's body are so tightly wound and tense that it inevitably brings about the end for Dave. Dave doesn't pull out, preferring to come inside Marty, and grunts into the thicket of dark curls with each passing jerk of his cock.

Dave can feel his lips curling into a smirk as he holds his lover closely. The man below him sighs in content and Dave presses a kiss into his hair lovingly. Eventually, the man flips over onto his back and Dave is faced with the reality of the situation, becoming crestfallen. Marty stares up at him and smiles gratefully. Dave forces out a smile as well, but it makes his cheeks hurt. He knows he should be happy that it's Marty, and he truly wants to be, but he can't help but feel slightly disappointed.

Because he wishes it was _Kirk-fucking-Hammett_ instead, and Dave hates himself for that.


End file.
